


Chill

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No actual lemon unless I add another chapter., Silly, Smexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally the best way to beat the heat was not a roll in the sheets. He changed your mind on that pretty fast though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

Summer had plenty of nice perks. Beach weather being your favorite by far. Yet, on the days where the heat broke into the triple digits it made you forget basically all the love you held for the season. It was hard to enjoy the weather when you were sticky with sweat and utterly exhausted just laying around. 

You couldn’t muster up the energy for anything other than bemoaning the fact that you were stuck on a summer island for the next two weeks. Even though it was much cooler inside than out you were still utterly miserable. You’d shed as much clothing as possible to try and beat the heat, but even your underwear was too much. Shucking that as well was a tempting thought, but you didn’t much care for the idea of strutting around the hotel room au naturel. 

Mainly because several of the marines that popped in to check on you didn’t often knock. It would be amusing to see their reaction to you wandering around in panties and a bra, but not so much if they caught a full on peep show. 

So, for the sake of your modesty, you kept them on. 

You got up for the umpteenth time when you felt your sticky, sweat soaked skin practically adhering to the leather of the couch. It was about the stupidest choice of furniture to have chosen for a summer island. One would think the locals would have known better. 

The thought of taking yet another cold shower came and went in the span of seconds. You really didn’t have the energy to make it to the shower. Hell, you were barely able to make yourself get off the couch. 

The front door opened as you plopped sideways into one of the chairs. It was blessedly not made of leather, but it also was not very comfortable. The back on it was so rigid it made your shoulders tense, which was why you opted to lay over the arms of it instead. 

You listened to the sound of footsteps as whoever had come for a visit approached and to your surprise it was Kuzan. Frankly you had expected him to be taking a nap for the day somewhere his men wouldn’t be able to find him. He wasn’t a big fan of menial tasks like supervising his underlings, paperwork, or standing around for hours watching over a noble. Yet anytime there would be trouble, he’d be right there to save the day. 

His brows were raised as he looked you over and it normally would have delighted you to see his gaze lingering where it did. However, you were much too hot and tired to get all hot and bothered. It was just too icky and uncomfortable having sweat rolling down your breasts to get into being a tease for your Admiral. 

“Putting on a show for your bodyguards, princess?” Kuzan queried with a smirk and you rolled your eyes.

“Trying not to die of heatstroke more like.” Was your snippy reply, though he didn’t seem to mind the tone. 

He was more than aware of your distaste for extreme heat. Frankly, he probably also knew just how much you wanted to deck your uncle for having sent you to this island in the first place. He wasn’t the least bit busy and could have easily made the trip to smooth out relations between your island and this fiery hellhole. No doubt he was having a jolly ole laugh at your expense too. The old man was devious and probably paying you back for ditching and making him deal with your cranky relatives alone. 

Kuzan leaned against the back of the chair as he looked you over with an expression you knew all too well. You often wondered if your uncle knew about the two of you and, if he didn’t, what he might say. Kuzan was a good bit older than you were after all. 

“I’m sure I could take your mind off the heat.” He stated and his smoldering gaze made you feel suddenly very dizzy.

You very much liked the idea of letting him take your mind off of things, but the thought of sex made you think of more sweat and it had you crinkling your nose. 

“Pretty sure what you have in mind will only make it worse.” You replied dropping your head back against the arm of the chair.

The next sound out of you was a gasp as you shivered when something very cold touched your skin. Kuzan’s fingers were covered in ice and he was looking bemused at your reaction.

“I stand corrected,” you breathed with a sigh as he ran those icy fingers across your chest. “You make a very compelling argument.” 

He chuckled as you arched into his touch. “Now, the only question is: do you think we can make it to the bed?”

His sultry tone made your stomach flip and your heart race. You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and smirked. “I don’t even want to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I get some good lemon writing drive I think I may totally add a smutty second chapter. xD


End file.
